gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-09RS Rick Dom C.A. Custom
The MS-09RS Rick Dom C.A. Custom (also known simply as Char's Rick Dom) is a variant of the MS-09R Rick Dom, specially modified to Char Aznable's specifications. It is piloted by Char in the novelization of Mobile Suit Gundam, replacing the MSN-02 Zeong as Char's final mobile suit during the One Year War. Technology & Combat Characteristics Any differences in technical specifications between this custom Rick Dom and the standard Rick Dom are currently unknown. However, since this mobile suit belonged to Char Aznable, there is a high probability that it was tuned to have a higher thruster output, similar to his previous MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type. Armaments ;*Scattering Beam Gun :Mounted in the chest, it does little damage to enemy mobile suits but can be used to blind enemy pilots for several seconds. ;*Heat Saber :The Rick Dom's main close combat weapon, it uses thermal energy to superheat its blade to melt through the armor of an enemy machine. It has an electrical discharge function and can store high charges via the application of Minovsky particle physics. As the heat saber degrades during use, it is discarded after usage. ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. ;*H&L-GB05R/360mm Giant Bazooka :A bazooka for MS that fires rocket-propelled 360mm physical rounds. Liquid fuel supplied through a pipe from the Rick Dom's hand is injected as a primary propellant, and then the projectile's speed is increased by rocket motor ignition. It is fed by a 10 rounds magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*Ex-T2-2 Beam Bazooka :An experimental weapon developed near the end of the war and given to the Rick Dom. Its use requires the Rick Dom's energy systems to be modified. The beam bazooka has its own internal reactor rather than an E-cap, and is essentially a Musai deck gun scaled down for mobile suit use. Due to using a reactor rather than an E-cap, the beam bazooka can fire a single sustained blast or several short bursts, requiring approximately 10 minutes of recharge time before it can be used again. History With the One Year War reaching it end, and the Federation close to seizing victory, the Principality of Zeon focused all of its efforts into quickly producing as many of their space orientated mobile suits to defeat the Federation in space, and emerge victorious in the war. One such suit was the MS-09R Rick Dom, which despite being outclassed by the MS-14A Gelgoog, still proved highly versatile in battle, and as such was still preferable over the MS-06F2 Zaku II. In the novelization of Mobile Suit Gundam, Char gains this suit after his MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type is destroyed in battle at Texas Colony. Through this, Char and his team became part of a Zeon "Newtype Corps" team, comprised of MS-09R Rick Doms and at least one actual Newtype-use Mobile Armor. Char would use this suit to battle, then later try to recruit, Amuro Ray in his attempt to overthrow the Zabi Family. In the end, Char would use this suit to deliver Kycilia Zabi to confront her brother Gihren and assassinate him before Char tossed Kycilia to her death. Picture Gallery MS-09RS.png|Zeonography color art GGen_Char_Rick_Dom.png|SD version MS09RS GundamWarCard.jpg|As featured on Gundam War card game. Gunpla Gunpla_HGUC_CharsRickDom_C3Hobby2007_box.jpg|HGUC 1/144 "MS-09R Rick Dom" (Char Aznable Custom) (Chara Hobby (C3) exclusive; 2007) - Box art GundamG3VsCharRickDom.jpg|HGUC 1/144 "Char's Rick Dom vs G-3 Gundam" set (2008) - Box art MG_Rick_Dom_C.A._Custom.jpg|MG 1/100 MS-09RS Rick Dom C.A. Custom (2003): box art Gunpla_HY2M_CharsRickDom_box.jpg|HY2M Glorious 1/60 "Char's Rick Dom" (Limited Edition Extra Finished version; 2007) model kit - Box art Char's rick dom.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Rick Dom C.A. Custom model kit - sample product 10066723t2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 "Char's Rick Dom vs G-3 Gundam" model kit boxset - coloring scheme Action Figures MSiA_ms09_p03_CA_HyperHobby.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MS-09/CA Dom (Char Aznable Custom)" action figure (Asian limited Hyper Hobby release; 2001): package front view. HCMPro_ms09rs_CharsMSCampeign_p01.jpg|High Complete Model Progressive (HCM-Pro) MS-09RS Char's Rick Dom action figure ('Char's MS Campaign' special edition: 2004): package front view. HCMPro_ms09rs_specialpaint_p01.jpg|HCM-Pro MS-09RS Char's Rick Dom action figure (Limited edition metallic 'Special Paint' version; 2007): package front view. RobotDamashii_ms09rs_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii MS-09RS Char's Rick Dom (Ver. A.N.I.M.E.) action figure (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): package front view. Zeonography_3004b_CharsRickDom_box-front.jpg|1/144 Zeonography "MS-09RS Char's Rick Dom / MS-10 Pezun Dowadge" (2004): package front view. Zeonography_3004b_CharsRickDom-PDowadge_p01.jpg|1/144 Zeonography "MS-09RS Char's Rick Dom" action figure: sample product (right) with parts convertible to MS-10 Pezun Dowadge action figure (left) Notes & Trivia *Although its specification is same as novel Rick Dom, Char's Rick Dom made frequent appearances in video games like Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren's Greed and SD Gundam G Generation series where it's the only Rick Dom armed with beam bazooka. References 10066723k2.jpg|Information from 1/144 HGUC "Char's Rick Dom vs G-3 Gundam" model kit manual MS-09R.jpeg|Information from 1/144 Zeonography Char's Rick Dom External links Category:Stubs